Road Trips Can Be Good
by feistalobo
Summary: They met at a gas station, awkwardness ensues


800 miles.

800 miles trapped in a rickety old car that expelled enough exhaust to make the entirety of New Orleans join Atlantis beneath the sea.

800 miles of too little sleep in shabby ass motel rooms that stank of sex and secrets.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

No, Castiel could handle this trip if those were the only downsides. It was being stuck next to his impish brother that made him consider placing his head beneath the driver side tire with a brick on the gas.

Cas sent another glare Gabriel's way as they perused the aisles of a Gas n' Sip; he made a not so quiet growl when his brother reached for a hotdog covered in sweet onions. Cas was not about to put up with such bullfuckery.

Gabriel cast a glance his way and snickered, but did not try to get the hotdog again. 

Cas was watching the coffee maker percolate when he heard the bell, but he was tired, and extra pissy. So he didn't look.

He did, however, yelp when he felt an elbow dig into the sensitive flesh just below his ribs. 

He would've buried Gabriel, he really would've, were it not the fact that Gabriel was staring unabashed at something. 

" Woah, check out the cutie who just walked in." 

Cas flicked his gaze towards the door and was met with an eye-full of perfection, the kind of perfection only achieved with Photoshop.

Green eyes, bow legs, skin tan enough to cast a golden shadow, and the build of someone who knew what to do in a fight. He was literally stunning, despite the sweat and grease stains on his shirt, and Cas found that he was having some trouble forming words. 

Cas breathed a stunned "He is very attractive…" 

Gabriel frowned and sneered a quick "Really Cas, the Ken Doll? You have crappy taste in guys." 

Before Cas had a chance to retort, Gabriel was grabbing his cheeks and turning his gaze towards a giant in the drinks section. 

"No, him. Moron" 

The giant man had soft eyes and an almost gentle air despite his ripped-as-hell physique, his hair was a deep brown and it reached his shoulders. Cas couldn't help but wonder if they'd crossed paths with a team of models. 

"I would climb him like a tree, I swear to God." Gabriel sighed, almost nonchalantly. 

Cas sputtered and whipped back around to his coffee, leave it to Gabriel to spoil everything. Cas internally denied the fact that he was thinking something similar about 'Ken Doll'. 

Gabriel chirped a giggle and sauntered off, 'as far away as possible' Cas hoped.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Dean swept his forearm across his head and huffed another breath of frustration.

Leave it to Fate to fuck with the A.C. on one of hottest days of the year.

"I'm telling you, Dean. There is something going on between Thorin and Bilbo, those two had literal hearts in their eyes for half the movie!" Sam continued, hair sticking to the nape of his neck from where he was sweating. 

"Yeah? Well I'm telling you that they are just friends! Just really good friends!" Dean argued back, he was not in the mood to hear about the possible homosexual subtexts in one of his favorite stories. 

"Charlie would probably agree with me." Sam muttered, before turning to look out at dusty landscape.

Dean mumbled an agreement and cursed the scenery for being so dusty that he couldn't roll his fucking windows down, for fear that he'd have red dust in every nook and cranny of his car, inside and out. 

A few more minutes passed before Sam perked up and pointed out towards a small road stop in the distance. 

"Let's stop there and get something to drink before we die of heat stroke."

Dean wiped at his head again and nodded in agreement. 

They both immediately breathed sighs of relief when they entered the Gas n' Sip, having been slapped in the face by a blast of icy air.

Sam flicked his eyes to a small man with a mischievous grin; he was reaching towards some Sour Cream and Onion chips, before meeting Sam's eyes and freezing.

Sam blushed slightly and slunk down a little, breaking the eye contact and making his way towards the drink section. 

There was a yelp and both Dean and Sam got to attention before realizing it was just the other patrons squabbling. 

" Woah, check out the cutie who just walked in." 

Dean felt eyes on him, but thought it best not to look. 

"He is very attractive…" Dean froze up and felt the blush climb up his neck before he could stop it. 

'Why was that stunted compliment so fucking hot!?' 

"Really Cas, the Ken Doll? You have crappy taste in guys." 

Dean felt himself frowning and chose to walk it off by joining Sam by the drinks. 

"No, him. Moron." 

Dean stood beside Sam and glanced at him through the corner of his eye, Sam didn't see him because he was too busy trying to eavesdrop. 

"I would climb him like a tree, I swear to God." 

Dean stifled a surprised snort and Sam dropped his head against the glass door, hoping that the cool glass would make his raging blush go away faster. 

"T-they do know we can hear them, right?" Sam sputtered, still blushing full blast. 

Dean shrugged and simply mumbled "The one in the trench coat thinks I'm cute." 

Sam choked again while Dean selected a few drinks and snagged some snacks on his way the register. 

Sam joined him a moment later, holding an opened bag of sour gummy worms, with a few hanging from his mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and gestured to the cashier to include those too. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Cas slid his eyes the side as he stood in line behind the attractive man. Trying to avoid Sam as he turned and stared at the drink section, gummy worms hanging from his mouth. 

Sam stared in amazement, as the smaller man with the laughing eyes stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach a Yoohoo on the top shelf.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he was beside him, grabbing a Yoohoo and handing it to him with a small smile. 

"You're really into Yoohoos." Sam joked awkwardly, adding another gummy worm to his mouth. 

"What can I say; I've got a major Sweet Tooth." Gabriel bucked his eyebrows. 

Sam only then realized that his mouth was covered in the sugar crystals on the gummy worms.

Then he blushed like a tomato. 

"You know we could hear you earlier, and the stuff you were-" 

"I know." Gabriel smiled cheekily, "and I meant everything I said too." 

Sam didn't realize what was happening until he was kissing the smaller man.

He pulled back to apologize and was met with a smirk and one of his gummy worms hanging from the stranger's mouth. 

The smaller man grinned "I'm Gabriel, by the way." 

"Sam." Sam answered back, finding himself smiling too. "My name's Sam." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Dean turned to tell Sam to get his moose butt in gear and hold the door for him, but was instead met with a pair of hella blue eyes, and a super attractive face to go with them. 'Don't even get him started on the I-Just-Got-Fucked bed-head the guy was sporting too'. 

"Uhm. Hello…" 'and wow did this guy gargle gravel in his free time holy shit, that is the kind of voice that makes anyone horny sweet Jesus'. 

"Ugh… Hi…" Dean muttered back, fighting the urge to touch the stranger in front of him. 

"If you're looking for your companion, I'm afraid he is being pestered by my brother." The stranger ground out, 'wait… he…. Is he blushing!? Holy shit Dean, keep it together'. 

Dean tore his eyes away to see Sam blushing and laughing as the smaller dude waggled his eyebrows and did some really freaking inappropriate gestures with his mouth and a lollipop.

Dean snorted 'good for Sam' and looked back to the hottie in the trench coat "Well looks like we might be seeing a lot more of each other. I'm Dean." he stuck a hand out and prayed that he'd cooled off enough for it not to be sweaty. 

"Cas."Cas shook his hand with a firm grip and tried not to blush from the way Dean seemed to be aroused from that simple form of contact. 

"Where are you staying tonight?" Dean finally managed to choke out, still not having let go of Cas' hand. 

Cas blinked and smiled, a small, barely there smile. 

"Depends. Where are you staying?" 

Dean just about melted right there on the floor of some nondescript Gas n' Sip.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'Yeah' Cas thought to himself later that night, buried with Dean beneath layers of blankets 'Maybe Road trips aren't so bad after all.'


End file.
